Gonna Get Married
by Caramia S. Cesiyess
Summary: Ahhh, the honeymoon...at long last. Sara and Merlock together forever.
1. Default Chapter Title

Enjoy and I hope you love it! I didn't create Flint, nope, not I. But thank you if you thought it.  
  
  
Uncle Bernie sat at a table late at night, a pile of crumpled up papers in front of him, in the corner, and all over the floor beside him. He had only the low, overhead light of the kitchen to keep him company.  
He suddenly felt warm hands clasp over his eyes, and he was blinded.  
"Hey! What's the big idea?? Flint!"  
He heard a chuckle and the hands let go. He turned to face the person and a wide smile appeared over his face.  
"Tony!" he rose up out of his chair and embraced his grown nephew. "How are ya kiddo!" he let go and stared into his face. The once unruly hair was now clipped and neat. Tony held a black briefcase in one hand, and a large overcoat in the other. He was wearing a black shirt that was open at the first two buttons, revealing a bit of his now muscular chest.  
"I'm doing great Uncle B! Christmas is just around the corner, so I thought I would stop by and grace you all with my presence." He smiled and put down the suitcase, glancing at the mess covering the table, "And I heard something big was happening on Christmas." He poked his uncle, "You and Gillian getting married?"  
Bernard smiled and sat down in his chair, inviting Tony to sit down as well.  
"Nope. Though, you're not far off. Guess again."  
Tony sat back on his chair, rubbing his chin. After a minute he clasped his hands on the table and looked at his uncle.  
"No clue...Flint's not getting hitched is he."  
"No, " Bernard chuckled, "At least...I hope not." He threw a glance to the ceiling and shrugged, "Nope, It's got something to do with Merlock..."  
"He and Bindi are getting married."  
The two stared at each other and broke out laughing.  
"No, but that was cute Tony."  
'I try."  
"Alright, I'll tell you. Merlock and Sara are getting married."  
Tony's jaw dropped, "You mean...they...huh?"  
Bernard nodded, "Yeah, Sara asked me about three months ago if it would be alright. And, jeez, Tony, you should see those two together. I've never seen your sister happier."  
Tony managed a slight smile. "Yeah, I'll bet." He glanced at his uncle, "Are you sure Sara wants that? Merlock's not just using telepathy on her or somethin'?"  
"I'm sure Tony. She loves him."  
"All right, but as soon as I see her, she's gonna get yelled at."  
"Aww, c'mon, Tony, Merlock's not that bad."  
Tony laughed, "Aw, no, not that she's marrying him, because she didn't tell me first. Now, " he glanced down at the messy table, "What are you working on?"  
"Oh." Bernard ran a hand through his hair, "I'm seeing how much money I can scrounge up."  
"Why?"  
"Well...I just got word that Merlock is having a hard time with cash. Apparently a wedding coordinator picked him bone dry and left without finishing the job. I'm seeing what I can do to help."  
"And how's that working out?"  
"If I starve myself for a year, sell all the furniture, and get three jobs, I can pay for 1/4 of the wedding."  
"Aw...Uncle Bernie, Is there anything I can do?"  
He glanced at his nephew, "I don't suppose you have10, 000 dollars laying around that you don't need, do you?"  
Tony laughed, and then suddenly his face became serious. He reached down, pulled open his briefcase and took out a laptop. He turned it on, and typed in some buttons. His blue eyes scanned the screen.  
"How much will the wedding cost?"  
"With all the things I've heard from Sara...a solid 40 thousand dollars."  
"How much has Merlock put into this thing?"  
Uncle Bernie rubbed his temples and yawned. It was getting late.  
"I don't know...coordinator took out 10 thousand, I think he's bought all the tuxes, that's a good 5, 000 dollars right there."  
"Alright then. But I want you to do two things for me. One, remember I'm only doing this for Sara, and two, don't tell Merlock."  
He looked confused at his nephew, "Now, what is it that you're doing Tony?"  
The younger man smiled and punched a few more keys on his computer.  
"I'm paying for their wedding."  
Bernard's eyes widened despite the need for sleep.  
'Tony! How can you afford it?"  
Tony shook his finger at his uncle and closed the laptop. "You forget, dear uncle, that I am a personal pilot to many a famous celebrity. They pay very well."  
"Well, kiddo, you've certainly done well for yourself."  
"Ah, well. I had a good upbringing." He smiled and stood up, "But its getting late Uncle Bernie, let's hit the sack."  
Bernard nodded and turned off the kitchen lights. "I'll even let you stay in your old room. I haven't touched a thing."  
"Really? I'm surprised you did give away all the crap that's in there."  
Bernard chuckled and opened the door to the young man's former room.  
What. A. Mess.  
The bed wasn't made, old blue jeans and posters were lying on the floor. Bernard had to pick some of the junk up just to reach the lamp on the other side of the room.  
"Good to be back?"  
"Jeez, Uncle B, ya could have at least cleaned it up a bit."  
"Oh really? Maybe if you visit more often, I would."  
Tony smiled and set his bag down beside the unkempt bed.  
"Well, I guess Good night, Uncle B."  
"Sleep well Tony. Oh, and Sara will be over tomorrow. Just so ya know."  
Tony nodded, took of his shoes and feel back against the bed. It was so good to be home. He rested his arms behind his head and quickly closed his eyes.  
  
  
Meanwhile, across town (eww... that sounded bat-manish)  
  
'Sara?"  
Merlock looked all around for his missing fiancé. She wasn't in her room, or the kitchen. And though he owned an apartment, it was still quite easy to get lost.  
He finally found the object of his affection.  
She was laying, asleep, over the coffee table. All around her were pins, needles, scissors, and various clippings of fabric. He quietly walked over to her, trying to sidestep the creaky boards. Beneath her was a large piece of white fabric, sewn together sloppily. He noticed a few small circles of red stain on the cloth. A look of concern crossed his features as he studied the sleeping face of his love.  
Merlock gently took her hands in his and kissed them. When he looked down at them he saw there were many little spots of blood on the fingertips and the palm. He carefully removed the metal thimbles from her thumbs and kissed them as well. Sara let out a small moan, but remained asleep.  
He pushed the coffee table out of the way and held on to Sara. And ever so gently, he picked her up and held her close to him. The long pins that were doing a bad job of holding her hair up slipped out and let her hair fall down of her shoulders. Her long bangs feel into her eyes, covering them completely.   
Merlock kissed the top of her head and led her into her room. He put her down on the bed and pulled the covers around her. Then, very quietly he stood up and left the room. In the living room he turned on the overhead light and examined what she was doing.  
He picked up the large bundle of material on the coffee table and examined it.  
It was a dress...of sorts.  
One of the arms was much shorter then the other, and all the seams were coming. He winced when he realized what it must be.  
He buried his face in his hands as he collapsed on the couch.  
'Sara...you deserve so much better then this on our wedding day. What kind of husband will I be if I can't even give you a decent wedding?'  
He gradually relaxed his muscles and let out a long sigh. His eyes were too heavy to keep open, so he just let go into the warm, welcoming arms of night.  
  
  
  
Approx. a week and a half later: Christmas Day: The Wedding.  
  
  
  
Sara turned around and examined her creation.  
She felt like crying.  
The dress was too small in the arms, the bust, and the backside of the skirt. It was way too big in the waist. At the very least she had been able to buy a nice veil. A simple crown with a few pearls and a long train and lace flowing down to the floor.  
She carefully slipped the white gloves onto her arms and felt along the satin, then with her other hand she felt the material of her dress. It was a poor comparison to the smooth, cool feel of the satin. Sara fell back on the bench beside the mirror.  
Merlock had worked so hard on this wedding. In the past week she hadn't even seen him due to all the last minute plans he had been doing. He refused to let her raise a single hand. He was so sweet to her; he would make a great husband.  
Knock Knock Knock  
"It's open...unless it's Merlock!"  
There were a few giggles behind the door before it slowly opened, and in walked the female time shifters in master forms. When they looked at Sara a brief look of pity crossed their features, but they quickly replaced it with a smile.  
"Well, Sara," Orbit-Master spoke up, "You actually did a good job, on your dress."  
Sara sighed, "You don't have to lie, It looks hideous." She placed her face in her hands. She felt soft fur on her shoulders as Fable-Master came closer.  
"Sara, we have a little gift for you. Close your eyes."  
"You really didn't have to-."  
"Just close your eyes."  
Sara did so immediately. Within seconds she felt warm air blow across her body. And, within a minute it had stopped.  
"Okay, you can open your eyes now."  
The young bride was amazed as she opened her eyes and saw her reflection. The dress was now stunning. The sleeves had extended and wrapped gently around her wrists. The neck sloped down to reveal just above her bust, and there was a pearl chocker around her throat. The bodice formed a 'v' shape on her waist and the skirt billowed out. All of the fabric was silky to the touch, with small, embroidered beads and pearls all along the front and sleeves.  
Sara covered her mouth.  
"Oh my..."her eyes welled up with tears, "How did you...?"  
She looked to the time shifters, and Fable Master held up a book with the words Cinderella written on the front.  
"We just borrowed it. And best of all! It didn't cost a thing!"  
They all laughed and Sara embraced all her friends in a tight embrace.  
"Thank you, you don't know how much I love it!"  
One of the time shifters brushed away her tears as another knock came at the door.  
"Sara? Are you alright in there?"  
She smiled and rushed to the door. There stood Uncle Bernie all dressed in a black tux with a top hat covering the upper part of his unruly hair. He had trimmed his beard a bit, making it look dignified. He was utterly shocked, as he looked her up and down. He gently took her hand and twirled her around.  
"Sara! You look beautiful!"  
"Thank you Uncle Bernie."  
"It's time for the wedding to start, Hun."  
She bit her lip, "I'm scared Uncle Bernie."  
He pulled her into a tight embrace, and then pulled her away and smoother out her veil. He shook his head slightly.  
"You shouldn't be. Merlock will take care of you. I know he would, otherwise I would never have given him something as beautiful, and precious as you Sara."  
She stared at him and wrapped her arms around him once more.  
"Thank you, Uncle Bernie."  
'All right, All right! Enough mushy stuff!" Rocky hobbled down the hall and approached the two, "the wedding is close to starting without you two!"  
Sara smiled and picked up the front of her skirt, "Thank you Rocky, I'm all set."  
"Oh no your not!" she was quickly grabbed from behind and brought back into the dressing room. The door slammed and Bernard moved to open it.  
"Sara??"  
Just as quickly as it happened, the door swung open revealing four woman dressed in ivory. And after they had all left Sara walked out again with her hair all done up into twists and curls.  
One of the other women turned and closed the door after her.  
"Who are these..."  
A red headed lady smiled, "The lady time shifters of course. We weren't about to do this wedding in fur and metallic skin." She winked, "And besides, wouldn't it look a bit weird to all the guests?"  
She smiled and fell into order behind the other three.  
Uncle Bernie's jaw dropped. "They've been living in my house for ten years??"  
Sara giggled and quickly stepped behind the four lovely ladies. She held out her arm to Uncle Bernie.  
'Shall we?" he smiled and took her arm.   
They walked to the front of the church and saw Flint standing there impatiently.  
"It's about time! Hey..." he face faulted, "Pretty ladies..."  
The four giggled and Sara smiled.  
"Sa-ra! You look beautiful!"  
"Thank you Flint, you look handsome too." She gave him a thumbs up, "Much better then the loincloth."  
"Alright, son, you can give them the okay to start."  
"Thank God! These shoes hurt!"  
He smiled and ran off, he quickly returned and took his position by one of the ladies.  
"So...which one of you gets to walk down the aisle with me?" he smirked and adjusted his top hat so it sat on his head lopsided.  
'None. You get to fly solo ring bearer."  
"Awww..."  
He didn't have much time to complain, the organ was pounding out the wedding march. Sara's grip tightened around her Uncle's arm as the large wooden doors were opened revealing the inside of the church.  
Everywhere were red roses, hanging from the cathedral ceilings, along the pews. And as Flint, and the other woman walked in, rose petals floated in the air. At the alter she could make out the figure of her soon-to-be husband. He looked at the door with a slight smile on his face.  
Then, it was time for her to step through.  
  
  
Eww.... how will the wedding go? How will the reception go? And...for all you hentais, how will the honeymoon go? *Hears whistles* Yeah, hope you like this one. Sorry about the slight Bindi bashing. You can thank, cree@shadowlady.com for that. Domo!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Flint The Time Detective is Not Mine. (Wish though I do). Feel free to use this story on your site. But, you must give me credit. I thought of it, wrote it up, and uploaded it, show a little respect.  
Warning for all Merlock/ Bindi fans. Ha! (Sorry, that is just so wrong...) This is a Sara and Merlock fic. Bindi will have very little mention in here. Just so ya know....  
  
  
  
"You're sure about this?"  
"Yes. Very much so."  
"Do you really love him?"  
"Uncle Bernie..." Sara giggled and crossed her legs. She looked at her uncle with love. Ten years. It had been ten years since the day that she and Tony had come to live with him. Now, he was like a father to her.  
Bernard looked at his niece with affection and carefully put down his teacup. 'My God!' he thought to himself, 'look at the woman she's become'. Her wild red hair was up in a fashionable ponytail. The pantsuit she wore made her look all the more like a businesswoman. He was so proud.  
"So...what do you think Uncle Bernie?" she stood and walked over to his chair and sat at his feet. He had aged a bit since the last time she had seen him. There were streaks of gray in the hair over his temples. She grasped his warm hands in hers', "I need to know what you think."  
He patted her cheek and looked into her green eyes. Never before had they seemed so full of life.  
"I say...yes. I give you my blessing to marry Merlock."  
Before he knew it he was on the floor, being hugged to death by Sara. And she was crying from the feel of his wet lab coat.  
"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!"  
"What are ya thanking Mr. Goodman for Sara?"  
She stood up, and smoothed out her out fit looked at the owner of the voice. Bernard stood up behind her.  
Flint was standing in the doorway with his father perched on his shoulder. Sara walked over to the, now, grown boy and gave him a huge hug.  
"Flint-kun! I haven't seen you since last Christmas!"  
He hugged back, lifting her off her feet and spinning her. "Because you haven't visited more often Sa-ra!" He put her down and smiled.  
She looked him up and down. He had grown to be a very handsome young man. The wild black and green hair had tamed down a bit, though parts still stuck up in a few places. Flint no longer sported his loincloth that would be a heavy sexual harassment case that Bernard Goodman wasn't willing to pay for. Now he wore simple baggy pants and a tight black t-shirt. No one would guess he was born in a time of dinosaurs and stone.  
"Flint, you look great, how are you?"  
"Fine, Sara. But what were you talking about with Professor Goodman."  
Sara's smile doubled as she glanced at her Uncle.  
"Well..." she almost burst into giggles, she was that happy, "Uncle Bernie just gave his blessing for me to marry Merlock." She held up her engagement ring. The sucker was huge. Even though it was supposed to be a relatively simple ring, it held a large diamond in the center, surrounded by gold and rubies.  
"Jeez...", Flint picked up her hand and stared at it, "When he gives you the wedding ring, you won't be able to lift your hand. "  
Her reply was a bunch of giggles.  
"Hey, speaking of Merlock..." Bernard rubbed the back of his neck and stroked his newly grown beard, "Where is he?"  
Sara smiled and walked to the window. She beckoned for them to follow. She held open the curtain and let the two look out.  
Merlock stood outside, leaning against a red convertible. He was wearing dark glasses and even from the house they could see he was sweating profusely, and it was only 60 degrees outside.  
"You mean mister-save-the-day-time-detective was too frightened to come in here and ask me for my blessing?"  
Sara nodded, "You can be intimidating at times Uncle Bernie. I don't even want to remember my first date." They all laughed and Uncle Bernie wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed.  
"You had better go and tell him the good news. He looks on the verge of having an aneurysm."  
She smiled and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Yes." She headed toward the door and slipped her thin jacket on. "After all, I have a wedding to start planning!" she ran out the door as Bernard and Flint watched from the window.  
"She sure looks happy."  
They watched as Sara walked up to Merlock, tell him something, and then jump into his awaiting arms. The young couple fell onto the grass, letting the fallen leaves get mixed up in their hair. Sara brought her face closer to Merlock's.  
Bernard shut the curtain and dragged Flint away.  
"Awww! C'mon Professor! It was getting' good!"  
"Leave them be, Flint. Besides, I smell something baking in the kitchen."  
"Foooooooooooood!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Flint ran into the kitchen, as Bernard walked slowly behind him.  
'Something's never change.'  
  
  
Two months later....  
  
Sara twirled in the white gown she had just put on. It was simple, and very old fashioned. There was a lot of lace on the collar, the wrists, the bottom, and everywhere.  
"What do you guys think of this one?"  
She looked to the transformed time shifters. With a few overcoats, and some gloves, they passed enough for humans.  
"Sara...that dress looks terrible on you."  
The rest of the female time shifters nodded their heads in agreement. Sara nodded as well and just stood in front of them for a moment. Fable-Master walked up to her.  
'What's wrong Sara?"  
The woman looked at her friend, "This was the last dress that is within my budget. Aww guys...." She hung her head, "All of these dresses are so ugly..."  
The other female shifters gathered around their friend and hugged her.  
"It's okay Sara...besides, it's not the dress, it's the bride inside of it...right?"  
Sara nodded, and smiled sadly.  
"Yes...but it would have been nice to wear a nice one. I guess we could stop at the fabric store and pick up some nice fabric and a simple pattern." The shifters sweatdropped. They all knew of Sara's ability to sew...or her lack of one.  
They watched as she sadly walked back into the fitting room to take off the monstrous excuse for a dress.  
  
  
  
"No, no no." Merlock rubbed his temples. This was not working at all.   
"I said I wanted red roses. Red. Roses. Not pink carnations."  
The coordinator looked at Merlock, "I'm so sorry sir, but you said pink roses. And you said you wanted a large cheesecake with these," he picked up a small plastic figure of two people holding hands, "on top."  
"No! I did not!" Merlock grabbed for the figurine, "I asked for two crystal doves holding a ring in their beaks. This just looks like two pigs holding hooves!"  
The wedding coordinator was now red with rage.  
"Sir! I remembered what you said! I got you what you said!"  
"Noooo..." Merlock angrily brushed his long bangs out of his face, "If you had remembered what I said we wouldn't be having this problem."  
'I give up! You young man will never see me again!" the planner picked up his notebook and walked towards the door.  
"If you're gonna quit then I want my money back!"  
The man turned to look at the vampire.  
"If you could remember anything, you would remember that I said no refunds from the very beginning! Now good day!" he slammed the door leaving Merlock alone.  
The young man made a fist and broke the plastic people in his hand.  
His apartment was filled with different bouquets of pink carnations. He kicked at a basket and it's contents spilled all over the floor. All his savings had gone into finding the best coordinator in town. Thank God he had bought the tuxes before he had paid the coordinator. He was twice as thankful that Sara said she would be able to pay for a dress for herself. But now, he couldn't have the wedding at the large cathedral he had wanted. Now he would be lucky to get a service at a cheap chapel.  
All he could do was fall on his couch, close his eyes, and hope his fiancé would return home soon. He needed his love to comfort him right now. Sara would make it be all right. He knew she could figure out something to do.  
With these thoughts he drifted off into a dream world.   
Sara walked into the apartment a few minutes later, turned on the light and gasped.  
Pink carnations had invaded her house. She saw Merlock lying on the couch, sleeping. Sara tiptoed over to him and placed her packages on the floor beside her.  
She smiled at him and toke his hand. It felt wet. She turned it over and found it was blood, and also bits and pieces of broken plastic embedded in his flesh. Sara gasped and reached for the hankerchief she knew he kept in his front pocket. Thank God he had stopped wearing that hideous boy suit.  
When the wound was clean she felt Merlock stirring. She looked up at him and saw him staring back at her.  
"Oh, honey, so sorry I woke you."  
He smiled and reached for her. As he made room on the couch, she laid against him, just to be pushed on top of him. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Think nothing of it dearest Sara. Did you have fun shopping?"  
"Yes..." she glanced at the package which contained the cheap material she had to buy. With a great amount of luck, the dress would turn out something like the picture on the cover.  
'That's good."  
"Darling, if I may ask, what is with all the carnations?"  
She heard him growl.  
"The bastard of a wedding coordinator got the wrong orders. Of course, when I try to correct him, he walks out."  
"Oh no, I'm sorry honey...but there's still time to find another one." She yawned, the sun had set and it was getting late."  
A worried look crossed Merlock's, he was thankful for the darkness of the room. "Yes, yes, there is time dearest." He kissed the top of her hair and held her closer to him.   
A few minutes later he heard her soft, feminine snoring and smiled.  
'Don't worry, my dear fiancé, nothing can ruin this wedding. I won't let it....'  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
Next installment: "The Big Day is Here!"   
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
  
This is it (I managed to finish something!) Domo for reading.  
  
  
He gently took her hand and brought it to his lips. The silk was cold and smooth against his lips.  
Sara's dress, flowed behind her, he thought his heart would break at the sight of her. She looked so angelic coming down the aisle. Her eyes held a tint of concern, but it was mostly happiness he had seen.  
Now they stood together, holding each other's hand as the priest began the ceremony. His words may have been beautiful, asking the congregation to lend their prayers to this young couple, but it didn't matter to them. They were finally here, about to be untied forever.  
The roses, gently hanging from each balcony and bower, didn't mean a thing. The lace, the softly lit candles were nothing if not for the two lovers standing together in front of all the people.  
Merlock felt Sara squeeze his hand, and he glanced at her. Through the veil he saw that her eyes were slightly watering. He immediately became concerned but was eased when he saw a slight smile appear on her lips.  
They were happy tears. He grasped her hand tighter and smiled. Had she ever looked so happy in all the time he knew her? And he actually caused her to look like this?  
In that moment he realized something as he looked at her. He would be the one to make her happy from now on. He would be the one to comfort her. It was him and her from now to forever.  
Sara looked away from him and he felt the need to look away as well.  
The priest was staring at them.  
"Rings?"  
Merlock blushed and looked at Flint who stood to his right behind him. The younger man took out a small ring from his vest pocket. He handed it to Merlock with a smile. Merlock nodded and took the small object form his hand.  
He looked at the ring briefly before gently lifting Sara's hand.  
"Mr. Holmes, you want to say your own vows?"  
He nodded at the priest and looked back at Sara.  
"My dearest Sara..." he felt his throat go dry and coughed. Once he regained composure he blushed a bit, 'Sorry, usually I'm so good with words, " A little round of laughter passed through the congregation and he proceeded.  
"I've known you since you were just a little girl, I've always been protecting you. I always will. I love you Sara. Through all the bad, through the times of doubt, I will continue. My love can only grow for you Sara."  
He smoothly slid the ring on her hand and kissed it. He heard a few 'ahhhs' from the crowd and just smiled at his love.  
"And now, you Miss. Goodman?"  
She took a deep breath and looked behind her at Talon master (sorry, I called her Fable, gomen) The time shifter handed over the wedding band and gave a thumbs up.  
She looked and Merlock and took his hand. His top hat made him look all the more dashing.  
She bit her lip, "Merlock...I'm not very good with words. I love you. I have for a long time now. And...this...moment...it's beautiful to me. And even if bad times come, I will love you then, because I loved you in this moment." She slipped the ring on his finger.  
"Now, if there is anyone of you who object to this union, speak now."  
All eyes went to the back of the room where Bindi was sulking in the back.  
'What? I don't have anything to say."  
Merlock and Sara sighed in relief. They looked at each other.  
'You may kiss the bride."  
The two stared at each other for a moment, neither moving. They just stared into each other's eyes. It took a bit of provoking to get them going.  
'C'mon! Let's see some fireworks!" Sara blushed deeply at her Uncle and finally leaned up to allow Merlock to kiss her. His lips lightly pressed against hers and he wrapped an arm around her waist. With very little effort he lifted her up and held her body close to his.  
They could hear the parishioners' cheer and 'whoop'. Merlock and Sara just held onto each other, letting their lips play against the others. Sara's eyes widened a bit when she felt a slight pain on her lips. Merlock gently drew back and shyly licked his lips.  
"With great pride, may I be the first to introduce Mr. And Mrs. Merlock Holmes!" The priest shouted behind them.   
Merlock swept her up in his arms and jumped down the alter steps. All the guests were up on their feet cheering for the two lovers.  
Sara wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and looked at all the friends staring at her and her new husband. Husband. She had a husband now. The smile on her face spread as she felt the cold wind blow on her face.  
There had been s snowfall early this morning, leaving piles of snow all around. It glittered like diamonds as the limo pulled up to take them to the reception.   
Merlock nodded at the man who opened the door and the two were quickly inside the warm vehicle. In a matter of seconds they were off.  
Sara looked out the rear window, Uncle Bernie, Tony, Flint; all her friends were waving to them from the doorway of the church. She smiled and turned to look at her new husband.  
His face was within half a foot of hers. He quickly leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled and pulled him closer and felt him start to kiss around her mouth, then down her cheek, then kiss her neck.  
"Merlock!"  
"Sara!" he yelled mocking her. She vaguely heard the front window go up.  
There is going to be a honeymoon for this sort of thing you know."  
He smiled and tackled her with another bout of kisses. "Do I really have to wait?"  
Sara nodded and embraced her new husband.  
"Merlock." She smiled, 'We're married."  
He nodded and held her to his chest. "Yes, and I'm never gonna loose you."  
She nuzzled his chest; "You're mine until the day that I die." She felt him stiffen and leaned back to look at his face.  
"Are you all right darling?"  
His face contorted and then he looked down at her, "My darling Sara," he pushed a strand of hair away from her face, "I've done something...and I should have asked you."  
"What did you do?"  
She felt him grasp her upper arms. "Remember back to the kiss. Our first kiss as man and wife. You felt a pain on your lip."  
"Yes...you really should watch those fangs of yours."  
"No Sara...it was intentional."  
She looked at him quizzically. "You mean you meant to bite me?"  
He nodded. He puts a hand to the back of her neck and leaned down over her lips. " Darling...you know I am a vampire..."  
"Yes, you told me that many years ago. But you know that's all right with me."  
"Yes, I know that. But...how do you feel about yourself being one?"  
Sara pulled away from him gently. A scared look on her face. "You mean...when you kissed me...you?"  
"You are what a am now, Sara." He pulled her back to himself. "I know I should have asked you first."  
Sara leaned up and closed her mouth around his.  
"Don't worry about it darling. You did it, and it can't be undone. Don't worry. I still love you. I just get to have more time with you know."  
Merlock smiled and wrapped both arms tightly around her. " I love you Sara."  
"And I love you. My dear Mr. Holmes."  
  
  
  
I actually finished something! Did ya like it? Hope so! Love you guys for reading!  



	4. Happily Ever After

You know I don't own this, I know I don't own this. The people that own Flint the Time Detective know I don't own this.  
But I haven't written in So long I figured that maybe I should before I forget how. So here's for all of you lovers that liked Gonna Get Married...  
  
  
  
  
The sun of far away island came over the waters: spilling itself on the ocean. Sending ribbons of yellow and gold across wind tossed drops.  
A fragrant wind carried the scent of sweet smelling blossoms all around this small island. Already this smell burned and melted in the heat.  
And already this sun let it's rays dance across the face of a dreamer. It became caught in her red hair and shimmered like aforementioned gold ribbons. Touched her fine hair and set it on fire.  
This did nothing but further entrance the young man watching her sleep.  
The sun also played on his fragile hair, but was reflected as on the petals of a columbine flower, and there was already a fire burning in his crimson eyes. He loved this young flower, his young flower, which he held in his arms.  
With gentle fingertips he picked up a few rose petals from the covers and held them over her sleeping face. He rubbed the soft petals and then let it drop and float down through the air and embedded itself in her hair and land gently on her nose. He smiled down at her as she twitched her face in an attempt to be rid of the tickling sensation. All for naught.  
Her dark eyelashes fluttered a second and within seconds he could see her blue eyes staring up at him. The same fire danced in those blue-green orbs.  
Merlock moved the petal from her face and her hair.  
"Good morning."  
She stared up at him and let out a short laugh.  
" After all that happened last night I think it would be a little more than a great morning." She let her head fall on his chest, over his heart, and wrapped her arms around him, "It's more like the first morning that matters."  
He leaned his pale cheek on top of her head.  
The sun was still churning up the waters and the new couple had a perfect view from their suite.  
Their opened patio door gave them a view of the entire island: white, sandy beaches. A sea that stretched out forever and was so clear and dark and beautiful all at the same time. Fragile palm trees that swayed in a gentle tropical breeze and spread it's branches out for brief spots of shade.  
It was...Paradise.  
No, that wasn't quite right. What had happened last night was paradise. Laying in each other's arms all night long had been paradise. Realizing that they would get the chance to be together forever was paradise.  
And now as Sara raised her pale arm up in the air and watched the sun catch the diamond on her ring she was fascinated by all that had happened in these past hours.  
First a wedding that kept playing in her mind. A beautiful wedding: more than she could ever have dreamed of.  
Followed by that moment in the car...  
Merlock had really done it. He had given her his kiss and now she was the same as him. And what was strange above all things: she didn't mind at all. She knew she would be with him for the rest of her life. A life of loving him. Sara smiled at the thought of children with wild hair like his and bright eyes like her.  
But what really made her smile was last night. Her first night with any man. More importantly, the first night with the man she loved, and who loved her.  
His kisses had started gentle, and so had their movements, and as the night wore on they had continued.  
She blushed and looked up at him.  
Merlock was looking down at her.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
He kissed the top of her head and touched her arms with the tips of his fingers.  
"You."  
Sara smiled and settled more into him.  
Soon they would have to leave this place. They both would have to go back to work, and eventually move out of the apartment.  
Suddenly Sara felt a huge weight on her shoulders. Would they be all right? Could something that felt this wonderful continue on for the rest of her life? Should she expect heartbreak? She knew that it wouldn't always be this perfect. They couldn't stay this way.  
And then Sara remembered whose arms she was in. This man had protected her and loved her since she was a girl. And she had fallen for him: ever so hard. She felt the soft press of his skin against hers and wrapped her arms around the arms he had wrapped around her.  
Maybe this could work out.  
The two continued to hold each other and watch the sun move over the water and move along on its eternal cycle.  
  
  
Many Years Later...  
  
  
He couldn't even move anymore. So many years ago, when he was young, he could do so many things. Now he was finding it hard just to get out of bed in the morning.  
But he always did, because he always knew that Sara would be up. Almost never had he woken up and not seen her watching over him.  
This morning though as he reached out to her side of the bed, she wasn't there.  
And he knew he would not find her anywhere in the house.  
Sara, his Sara, was dying.  
And Hell, so was he.  
But right now she was in the hospital. And he knew she would never leave that place. He would never be able to hold her in his arms at night.  
As a tear ran along the side of his pale, and wrinkled skin he decided to shut his eyes. It was too hard to get up without her.  
  
Sara peeked her eyes open and found someone staring at her.  
She noticed that it was dark in her room, and the clock said it was near seven o'clock at night. At least he had made it to her. The days would just drag on without him by her side.  
But Merlock had made it at last and she couldn't hide her smile.  
"What took you so long?" her voice had aged so much, and it was so soft now. Like her it was fragile and broken.  
"Better late than never, Gorgeous." He sat down in his usual chair by her bed and took her hand. Merlock could feel the bones through her skin as he held on tight to her pale little fingers.  
She just stared at him then looked up at the ceiling.  
"While I was waiting for you I fell asleep. I dreamed I was young again and we were back on that island."  
Merlock nodded and understood exactly what she was talking about.  
"I remember that morning. Our honeymoon. You were so sweet when you carried me into that room with all those rose petals everywhere. Do you remember that?"  
He nodded. How he would ever forget the most beautiful night of his life he would never know.  
"I hadn't dreamed of that night in a very long time. Do you know what I was thinking on that morning? I was thinking: "Would we make it?"" she smiled as though she had just made a joke, "Somehow I thought we would make it through all this."  
All of a sudden her face turned sad. Merlock watched her chest rise and fall.  
"I also dreamed about Uncle Bernie, and Tony. I really miss them. Flint too."  
Merlock closed his eyes and said a little prayer for their deceased friends. Though being vampires allowed them more time with each other, it was heart breaking to see the ones they love go before them. But he was glad that they weren't immortal at the very least. One life wasn't meant to go on that long. Their son was already old with the beginnings of gray streaks in his hair. And their grandchild was already starting a family of her own.  
He would miss this life, but he was missing Sara now.  
"Love, I know I won't see the morning."  
His eyes shot open at this.  
"What are you talking about?"  
She looked at him and squeezed his hand in a gesture of love.  
"It's like loving you...I just know." As hard as she tried to suppress it a tear poured down her cheek, and then another, and soon more were.  
"I'm scared, honey."  
Merlock rose out of his seat and wrapped his arms around her small frame and buried his face in her hair. To that moment it still smelled like roses.  
"Why are you scared, my sweet Sara?"  
She pressed him to her with all her might.  
"I don't know what it's like to be without you."  
He stood up a bit and looked down at her.  
"Sweetheart...Where ever you go, I will follow." He smiled down at her and sat on the side of her bed.  
He wrapped his arms around her and felt her lean her head against his chest, where his heart was. Just like they had done years and years ago.  
And just like they had done on that morning, the looked out the window to the sun the danced over the water. Now the water was dark and ribbons of pink and orange swirled.  
The two just sat and watched the sun go down and held onto each other as the world went from life to the dark of night...  
The End.  
  
  



End file.
